The World In Her Hands
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Riku watched her father fight Cell, but, when the fight stopped, she got quite concerned. 'What's dad doing' She would ask herself constantly. Goku came up with a plan. He would have his own daughter fight Cell. Everyone stared at Ri when Goku called on her. Will she be able to beat Cell? Or will Cell win the fight for Earth?


**Chapter 1**

I stared at my father fighting cell, trying to keep up with them. I was standing beside my brother Gohan, and on my left was Piccolo, who Piccolo trained Gohan and me before all this. I turned around to see Krillin talking to Goten. I turned back to the fight, and I saw that it stopped.

 _'What's going on? Why'd they stop?'_ I questioned myself, staring at Cell and father back and forth.

'I give up! I know that you're stronger than me Cell. I don't see a point in continuing this fight if I can't beat you.' Goku uttered out those words.

My head was hurting at hearing those words. My father giving up? No, I had to be in a dream. I can't believe my father said he was beaten by the likes of Cell. What's he thinking? Cell was as confused as I was, blinking.

'Pretty pathetic. I understand if you _'give up_ ', but then you will face the consequences of your so called ' _home_ ' turned into rubble.'

I just blinked at dad. He looked over at me and smiled, then he looked back at Cell.

'Not so fast Cell. I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament is 's still one more person I want you to fight.'

We all looked at each other, wondering to see who he was going to pick. I looked down at my brother who was hugging onto my leg, then I looked at Mr. Piccolo, who wasn't so pleased at the thought of Goku being defeated so easily.

Cell, also at lost, turned his head and looked at us, mostly staring at me. ''Goku, you can't be so serious! And which one of these fools are you going to choose to fight me? Don't waste my time with these creatures!'

My father had a cocky grin on his face, and I knew what he was doing. He had a plan, but what was it? I tried to think of what it was, but I heard him talking again.

'So, do you mind if I pick out who fights you?' My father asked while looking at me, smiling looking at Gohan and back at me.

I shivered at the thought of me going next. Me, fighting?! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Mr. Piccolo, who basically dragged me.

'You really intend going through with this?' Cell questioned my father's wording. I was questioning him to. What's his plan?

'I know this might sound crazy, but you'll understand when you meet person I'm going to pick is stronger than me, so if you've enjoyed your fight with me, then you're going to enjoy this next one a lot more.'

Cell was looking about us, seeing who he might pick, but my father father's next statement caught him and me off guard. He wouldn't have said anything like this!

'Of course, you probably won't be feeling the way you feel now after you've been beaten!'

Me and Cell looked at my father. What, is he going insane!? Who's he going to have fight Cell? Cell stared us down, mostly starring at me again.

'What did you say!?' Cell roared in frustration.

I heard my father laugh under his own breath, and he usually got like this when he knew exactly when the enemy was defeated for sure. Who was he so confident of? I turned to Vegeta and Trunks. No, that's not them. Perhaps my father had concocted a plan with Mr. Piccolo and Krillin. I shook my head in disbelief.

Cell was outraged of the insult, he clenched his fist and released a massive power burst.

'I said, you probably won't be feeling the same way you are know after the one person I pick has beaten you.' My father was serious this time.

'A bold statement indeed Goku. You must really have some indeed confidence of this mysterious fighter of yours'

My father grinned and shook his head in affirmative. I looked down at my brother and smiled at the site of him holding onto my leg. But, my smile turned to a frown when my stomach felt like a pit of nervousness.

'So, where's this _'champion'_ of yours? Are they even here? If not, we don't want you confidence to be misplaced, now do we?' Cell asked sarcastically.

'Oh, they're here. They just don't know it yet.'

I looked down at Gohan again, picking him up and putting him on my shoulders so he could see.

'You're tiring my patience Goku! Say the name already!' Cell yelled, trying to hold back from charging at dad.

My father just ignored his outburst, and turned to the cliff we were standing on. He flew towards us, and landed right in front of me and Gohan.

'Alright, I'm afraid I won't be able to win this fight, but you will,' The pause made my stomach churn. I asked myself the same question I've been asking this whole time, Who's he gonna pick?

'Riku.' My stomach was in knots when I heard my name. The hairs on my neck started to stand up as I felt my father put a hand on my shoulder.

'Listen Ri, he my have beaten me, but, I know you'll be able to beat him.'

I felt a tear start to roll down my eye.

'But dad I-' I was paused by dad.

'You've been following us the whole time, haven't you. Watching the whole fight when it began.'

I nodded. I could feel Vegeta's glare at me through my head. I put my hands behind my back as my father got down on one knee to get eye to eye with me.

'Look. The world is in your hands, this is your's and the world's own fate. You need to do this Ri.' My father said, wiping the tear of my cheek.

'Goku!' I heard a voice call out. It was Mr. Piccolo.

'You can't let her fight Cell. If you do she'll-' Piccolo stopped as I ran up to hug my father.

'Dad,' I said as tears rolled down my face. 'Do you really think I'd be able to stop him, I mean, you even got stopped, do you think I could win?'

My father nodded. 'Of course you could Ri, me and everyone else will be right here, cheering you on.'

I wiped the tears off my eyes as I saw Cell getting more angrier.

'So disappointing,' Cell said to himself, 'Goku said he'll have a worthy fighter for me, but a kid, a female little brat.'

I could feel my father's grip on my shoulder getting tighter, like he's trying to get my attention.

'Look at me Ri,' My father wiped the tears off my cheek again. 'I know you can do it, everyone's counting on you.'

'Any time now Goku!' Cell smirked and said in a cocky way.

'So, what do you say? Just think of doing it for me and Gohan.'

That made my stomach churn even more. I nodded. 'I'll do it.'

My father smiled as an approval as he got up off his knee. 'I believe in you.'

But, before I flew off, I felt my brothers hands go around my waist like a hug.

'Please, be safe!' Gohan said in a scared voice. I just nodded at him. He let go, and I flew off.


End file.
